Research conducted in this laboratory focuses on the characterization of molecular events responsible for promoting neuronal differentiation. A growing family of peptides, referred to as neurotrophins, has been identified. These protein factors subserve a critical role in supporting the survival and development of neurons that comprise the central and peripheral nervous systems. Presently, the proposed use of neurotrophic factors as therapeutic agents is compromised by the inability of these large proteins to traverse the blood-brain barrier. Acquiring as detailed information as possible regarding the biochemical processes responsible for mediating intracellular signals elicited by classic neurotrophic factors could lead to the discovery of other molecules that are able to mimick the effects of neurotrophic factors. To this end, the neurotrophic-like events associated with the combined addition of two non-neurotrophic proteins, namely epidermal growth factor and pituitary adenylate cyclase activating protein permit dissection of biochemical pathways responsible for the induction of neuronal differentiation. There is clearly a growing impetus to develop neurotrophic factors as biologics for the treatment of severely compromising neurodegenerative diseases. To facilitate the effective review of these factors as potential products it is essential to develop a core of neurobiology expertise with the center. To this end, research conducted in this laboratory on the mechanism of action of neurotrophic factors supports the initiative to develop such expertise. The research described above could provide novel information to the field of neuronal development that might be useful in further understanding the complex biologic processes involved. A viable research program in the area of neurobiology is invaluble in terms of keeping current regarding important new developments in this rapidly expanding field of research and product development.